bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's days at Bullworth part 5
"Good morning class. Sit down and we can get started," the Math teacher snapped. I checked my schedule. 60 minutes of math. I grabbed math sheets off the obese teacher's desk. I sat down and sighed with relief. Thank god, the teacher isn't introducing me to his class, ''I thought, with anticipation. Math is fun. I was working through my questions like wildfire; within 10 minutes I was on question 15 of 30. Then I noticed one of the rich Preppies copying off my test. I let my aggression get the best of me at this moment. "Hey, idiot. Why don't you work for your answers instead of taking mine." I whisper to him ambient enough for him to hear. He chuckles. "Oh, '''Pauper. '''I have more chances at life then you'll ever get. The least that you could let me do is copy off your test. I can pay you," he said almost like he knew I would take his offer. Sad thing for him is that I won't take money for someone who should just grow a pair and learn something that could get him big rewards in the future. Well him being some 'high class' asshole. He probably thinks he has everything. But in the future I'll have the last laugh while he falls deep in debt. "Michael Diaz, Jesse Miller," The teachers voice echos through the classroom. "Go to the office, first turn in your papers and I will check them." The fatso teacher says, looking akwardly at the door. I decided not to speak as everytime I try to argue my innocence it gets me into even bigger trouble so I remain silent and follow the rich brat that got me in trouble. When I close the door he turns around a smirks at me. I clench up my fists and punch him right square in the face. He falls as my fists hammer down on his face. Soon blood pours down his face. Then a prefect grabs both of us and takes us both one at a time to the headmasters office. 1 Hour Later After being lectured again I am outside the office and on my way to my next class. English, I am good at all sorts of schoolwork. I've never gone lower then a 4.0 GPA. I've never gone lower then an A-. Though I have been known to be lazy and fall behind I was always able to catch myself and work my way back up. Then I would always move to different schools through California when my mother married again. I've never really met a friendly face while having the huge school switch. Greg, C-Money, and Alex are probably some of the nicest people I've met in awhile. I enter the English classroom. I notice that the teacher is drinking alcohol. Other students walk by almost like the huge bottle of Scotch in his hand is invisible to them and not me. "Hello, young Diaz. I understand you are good at English and you shall write and read a poem to the rest of the class." Oh great, I can feel an anchors weight in my stomach now. I've never liked to have the class paying attention to me. I hate when they look at me and I start sweating. It takes awhile to write the poem (mostly because I'm buying time to not have to read my poem) and when it's finally done I stand up and walk to the front of the class, paper in hands and palms sweating. '''Author's note: I am not doing the two class a day thing. I'm going to have it like an actual High School.' Jesse Miller's P.O.V I walk into the gym and notice that Ryan Irvin is sitting on the bleachers, alone. ''Huh, I thought mister smarty smart would be in class, ''I think. He notices me and puts a sly smirk on his face. "Why hello, I can tell you got Michael mad." He jokes, noticing the bandage on my nose. "Why are we pestering Michael?" I ask noncholantly. "I know, I hate to do this to someone who could really learn from me." He pauses noticing my chuckle. "But Ted's orders. He thinks Michael's a threat. Just because he's hanging out with that Clayton punk." "He's not your protogege," I tell him, bluntly. "Oh, I guarantee you he is, ask him." He says almost like he's giving me an order. I'll be leader of the preppies once Derby leaves this year, more then he'll ever be in his group of steroid morons. I'll be a Sophmore next year and Derby is handing the entire clique over to me. What makes this moron Ryan think he can command me? "I'll pass." I reply with a fake politness in my voice. "Besides next time he sees me he'll try to kill me. And I'm saying try because that bastard caught me off gaurd the first time," Main Character, Michael's, P.O.V English class finally got out and I was glad that my poem impressed the half drunk teacher. Despite being an alcoholic the English teacher was actually a good guy. I never thought I'd say that about an alcoholic. So now it's lunch and after that I got Science, Gym, and Shop. Despite being good at regular schoolwork I am also good at athletics. I've trained with dangerous MMA Fighters like George St Pierre at his Rush gym in California. With him I've learned to become quite a good kickboxer and wrestler. I've also been in many street fights so street fighting is not something foriegn to me at all. I approached my locker and as I did two jocks ran past and shoved me down to the ground. They turned around and laughed at my pain as I started to stand up from the ground. They both high fived each other and ran off. Other students around me were lauging as well. I just ignored them and turned to my locker. "You shouldn't let those kids push you. Screw them up," I recognise that voice behind me. It's that creepy kid Levi. I turn around I hear someone say, "oooooh tough guy Michael is hanging out with weird kid Levi" "Ugh, yeah. I don't want to fight because I'm already on strike two. I don't want to go any farther," I reply. He starts to laugh and it's kind of creepy how he's laughing. Almost like he just saw me fall and he's laughing at that or he's laughing just because he knows it creeps me the hell out. "What the old man don't know won't hurt him," He says putting some gum into his mouth. I have to agree but I can't beat up the jocks in this area. Too many Prefects standing around just waiting for the chance to bust a student. They're like wolves waiting for their prey to enter their den. "You got a plan or what?" I ask. A smirk crosses his face and somehow a smirk comes across mine aswell. "You're not as bad as everyone says you are," I assure him. "Meet me after school at the Gym," He said giving me one last smirk. In The Interest of Time It was after school and I was waiting in front of the gym for Levi. I checked my watch and when I looked up I noticed Levi entering the gym area. He approached me, trying his best to hide his excitement but to no avail. "Oh, man. This is going to be freaking awesome!" He exclaimed with anticipation. I noticed he was holding two... Bottle Rocket guns? "What are we doing?" I ask him, he sets the launchers down and opens up his coat revealing a plethora of bottle rockets. "Some jocks do football. No surprise there, and there's a tree overlooking the football field." He added, "you and I are going to shoot down at them with the rockets," He had an evil grin on his pale face. We heard jock voices and Levi turned to me. "Let's go before they get to the field," he said trying to hold his evil grin. We made it to the tree overlooking the field, first he climbed then I followed. He handed me the launcher and a few bottle rockets once I got up. "What about the Prefects?" I question, at that moment remembering those thieving jerks. "Don't worry, they never come down here." He snapped. "Are you-" I said before he rudely interrupted. "Here they come!" He exclaimed, pointing his launcher at the first jock he sees. I do the same and we both open fire. Two Jocks fall down. I got one and he got one. Then we fire again, and again. Knocking down Jock after Jock. I could hear trails of laughter coming from Levi. He was excited and so was I. This is fun. "Get down here, right now!" A prefect says from the bottom of the tree. There were two of them looking up at us. One of which had a slingshot. "Okay!" Levi shouted back. "Lets drop kick them and book it. I'll meet you at the dorm." He whispers into my ear. We both jumped off the tree kicking both the targetted prefects we were aiming for. Then as soon as that happened I booked it for the dorm and Levi was doing the same. The prefects were chasing after us both, we passed the Jocks court area, booked it past the fountain and when we had a choice of going left or right I chose right and both the prefects were trailing Levi; whom had went left. I thought I was in the clear. Then BONK! I run into a small dirty blond haired girl. At that moment I was worried more about the girl then I was about myself. Her smaller frame had probably more damage then my much larger frame. I lifted her light body up off the ground. She looked at me and I prepared my self for her to either attack me with insults or physically attack me. Neither of those came. "Quite interesting," she said, "your nose is quite bigger then mine." She said, to my surprise. "Uhm, what?" I asked with a surprised tone. She didn't attack me physically or in the way of yell at me. In anyway. She showed no reaction to the fact that moments ago I pummeled right through her. "I'm Evanna Lovegood," she said holding her hand out. Her voice sounding so sweet and down to earth, almost dreamy. She had an Irish accent "I'm Michael Diaz." I replied nervously holding my hand out. She shook my hand and held that beautiful smile on her face. She's incredibly pretty. "Well see you later, I better head back to the dorm before they hide my stuff." She said storming off in the direction of the football field. I continued to the Boys' Dorm with a grin on my face. I know what you're thinking, 'Michael has a CRUSH!' If you're thinking that then I got nothing to say to you... I entered my room and saw that Ryan was watching a movie on his flat screen TV. "Hey, Milky where ya been?" He asked. It was almost like he knew that I hated to be called Milky. Like he anticipated the fact of pissing me off. "At school," I shot back at him. he looked almost annoyed with my response. "Where's Alex?" I ask him shoving off the crap that he had stuffed onto my bed and and sitting on it. "I don't know." He answered back without shifting his attention from the TV. "Well curfew is in 20 minutes, where could he be?" I said asked him. "Probably exploring, sit down kid." He said. Despite me being worried about Alex something in my veins forced me to sit down and watch the action movie that he had on. It was quite boring and every action scene just shifted on and on. The action movies of the 80s were without a doubt legendary and amazing but this movie that Ryan and I are currently watching is utter shit. "Good movie, eh?" He said hitting my shoulder. "Ugh, sure." I lied. We continued to watch it until Alex stormed in. Bruised up. I stood up from the couch. "Alex who did this to you?" I asked sounding wildly concerned. I looked at Ryan who didn't look the least bit concerned and continued to watch the crappy movie. "It was---" He said before Ryan stood up and cut him off. "I guarantee you it was the Townies." I look at him. "Who the hell are the Townies?" I ask. "A bunch of poor kids like the Greasers that live in the construction section of Bullsworth." He continued while Alex went to lie down on the bed. "They attack anyone wearing the school colors," He added. "Well, after school tomorrow I might have to pay these punks a visit." I said. "How is it that my second day of school and I'm already issuing beatings?" I joke as Alex drifts off to sleep. I look at the clock and notice that it's midnight. Ryan and I slip into our pajamas. I go to sleep but Ryan finishes his long and shitty movie. I wake up at around 6:32 AM, to the sound of the fire alarm. I notice Ryan is gone and Alex is asleep. I wake Alex and he resorts to the panicking that happened our very first time. We evacuate the building where we notice another group of kids. Most of them looking slightly panicked at best, then I look at Ryan who is standing with that jock Damon. They look calm, and when they see us go through the door they turn to that evil grinning. They know. Sly bastards. Category:Blog posts